


Golden Mornings, Golden Locks

by orphan_account



Category: Gandrew - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coffee date, Fluff, Golden, M/M, just cuteness, too make up for the last fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even if Andrew didn’t accept his confession, at least he was here now, in this golden morning.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Gandrew Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just cuteness today to make up for the fic earlier today!  
> i pinky promise-

Everything about this morning seemed perfect. 

Golden rays of sunshine, Garrett’s golden locks, his golden retriever energy, his pure gold heart.

Hot coffee from a local and friendly cafe,   
Wind nipping at already red-tipped ears,  
Fresh dew on the spring grass,  
Tiny bugs looking for their bug dad,  
and most of all,  
The big grin on Garrett’s face as they sit on a small picnic blanket in front of the Bee Cottage.

Andrew wanted to do something nice, so he went out and got coffee from this adorable coffee shop down the street.  
When he came back, it was freezing but Garrett had loved that kind of weather, which made Andrew love that kind of weather.  
Garrett being the silly guy he is, asked to go barefoot because he loves the feeling of grass, so Andrew just had to agree.  
Garrett loved the little bugs he found inside the grass too, and he loved recalling the memory of feeding ants with his sweet beloved Siwicki.

Every little thing added up, making Garrett unable to contain his happiness any longer.   
The only thing that could make this day better was a confession.

So when Andrew was out getting the coffee, he tied a small note on one of the kitchen windows above the sink that looked out to the sun.   
It was tied with a silky red ribbon, and was hand written. 

The note read,

‘Dear Andrew, 

I’ve actually lost count how many times I’ve said I love you, but it’s always been taken a different way.

I love you Andrew, you’re sweet and caring and everything you do makes me smile so hard that the corners of my mouth are still sore the day after we hang out. 

You’re like a jar of honey and I’m a little ladybug who can’t help but be attracted. But like a ladybug, I’m too vibrant for you, I know it won’t work.

People would look at your jar of honey and go ‘ew why is there a bug in there?’ 

Basically, you’re not gay. Not even bi, you’re just straight. 

But still, I hope this doesn’t affect anything and that we can still be buddies :)

Garrett’

Since they were having breakfast outside today, Andrew wouldn’t notice the note until he cleaned the dishes or prepared dinner.

Their small coffee ‘date’ was nothing short of perfection, with more than enough dad jokes squeezed in. An hour or so passed by, making Garrett forget all about the lovely little note he put tied to the window. 

So by the time Andrew went back inside to quickly grab some silverware for their breakfast, Garrett was a nervous wreck.

“Hey, Gare?”

“Yes love?”

“Can you come here for a minute?

“Sure thing!” 

He gets up off of the blanket, and slowly walks into the house, dreading the reaction he might get.

“Did you do the dishes?”

Garrett let out an audible sigh of relief, before chuckling and nodding his head.

“Aww, thank you bebe!” 

Andrew quickly grabbed the forks and left, but not before pinching Garrett’s cheek in a joking manner. 

The rest of their day went well, they spent the entire evening outside looking at bugs and reenacted weird scenes from their favourite shows or movies. 

Laughter filled the garden and Garrett’s heart. He couldn’t even describe how happy he was at that moment. 

Even if Andrew didn’t accept his confession, at least he was here now, in this golden morning.


	2. Morning Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If yesterday wasn’t golden, today sure as hell was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Garrett’s favourite part of the day were ironically mornings. Sure, he wasn’t up early enough to experience them, but whenever he did wake to the sun shining through his sheer, white curtains, he always had a good day. This was one of those days.

He woke up early, and decided to make breakfast for his sweet boyfriend. He considered it a gift since he accepted his confession yesterday. They no longer slept in separate beds, and had made Andrew’s room into a home for their ant farm, and for all of the vases of flowers that Garrett had found throughout quarantine. Andrew had placed them all neatly on top of the window sill that sat right above where his bed used to bed be. Garrett told him that he would do it, but when Andrew came inside the place looked like a wreck, similarly to the first time when Garrett said he’d clean the cottage.

Garrett grabbed a pan, eggs, milk, and salt and pepper to make eggs. After cracking four eggs, two for each of them, he whipped them up with the rest of the ingredients, put them on the pan, and let them slowly cook so they could be light and fluffy. 

While the eggs cooked, he grabbed a few pieces of bacon and laid them out on the griddle, loving the smell. He hoped Andrew would love it too.

After everything was cooked, he plated everything and put them on the coffee table in the living room, before going inside and changing out of his sweatpants and t-shirt.

Before he could lightly wake Andrew up, he hit his foot on the corner of the bed, trying his best to not scream and wake up his boyfriend.

But it was no use, he had already stirred awake and was looking at Garrett with mild amusement, wondering what the fuck he was doing. 

Garrett gave him a weak smile, still holding his foot in pain before limping over to the red head and giving him a light peck on the cheek. 

Andrew’s face reddened before a wide smile spread across his face. He would have loved to wake up to the smell of bacon, but waking up to his boyfriend's idiocy was just as good - if not better. 

If yesterday wasn’t golden, today sure as hell was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write something cute okay?   
> like omg I love this idea so much :')


End file.
